


Жестокие люди

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Fierce People (2005), Law & Order
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: То, что их обоих никогда не выпустят из лечебницы, вовсе не значит, что они не могут весело проводить там время.





	Жестокие люди

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон для обоих источников, все совершеннолетние! Жестокость, социопатия. *Святая Димфна - покровительница психотерапевтов и душевнобольных.

Когда Джастину исполняется двадцать один, его переводят из заведения для несовершеннолетних в клинику имени Святой Димфны* в городишке с ироничным названием Хоуп на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Его перевозят в закрытом фургоне, лечебница стоит на отшибе, так что о том, как именно выглядит место, где он с большой долей вероятности проведет остаток своих дней, Джастину приходится только гадать.

В больничных бумагах его снова записывают под фамилией Лафферти, а значит, писем от отца и тут не будет. Последнее, что Джастин о нем слышал – ему дали двадцать пять лет без права досрочного освобождения за похищение и жестокое обращение с детьми. Джастин все еще не понимает, в чем заключалась жестокость. Отец был единственным человеком, который хорошо к нему относился. Если бы кто-нибудь догадался спросить его, Джастин рассказал бы, что жестокость началась, когда отца арестовали. Приставы, надзиратели, адвокаты, обвинители, и врачи, врачи, врачи. Но, разумеется, его никто не спрашивает.

Одно хорошо – по крайней мере, здесь эти странные Лафферти перестают его донимать. Забавно, что можно считаться недееспособным психопатом, и в то же время получить право отказываться от нежелательных посещений. Джастин размышляет об этом в перерывах между приемами таблеток, от которых в голове долго держится зыбкий белесый туман. А потом становится не до того: он встречает Брайса.

Брайсу двадцать шесть, у него тело атлета и лицо будто с обложки модного журнала. Его тоже никогда не выпустят отсюда потому, что он убил деда и отца. Был кто-то еще, но дело окончилось неудачей, и Брайс не любит оом говорить. Замолкает и хохлится, если доктор Джерард начинает расспрашивать на групповой терапии, но Джастин, в отличие от психиатра с его увешанной дипломами стеной, читает всю историю прямо по нахмуренным светлым бровям и жесткой линии красивых губ Брайса.

В столовой, когда Джастин вдруг замечает на себе его пристальный взгляд, пальцы становятся неловкими, будто ему пятнадцать, и он впервые оказался совсем один среди чужих людей. Он едва не роняет очки в жидкую кашу, умудряется кое-как вернуть их на место, но заляпывает овсянкой тыльные стороны обеих ладоней. Пока он возится с салфетками, Брайс, как ни в чем не бывало, садится напротив, протягивает руку и аккуратно поправляет мостик очков на его переносице. Джастин растерянно моргает. В последний раз так ласково его касался, наверное, только отец.

– Привет, – говорит Брайс, перекладывая на поднос Джастина румяное яблоко. – Приятно познакомиться.

Брайс учит его прятать таблетки за щекой и под языком. Без белесого тумана в голове вдруг оказывается, что Джастин столько всего чувствует, что грудная клетка едва может это все вместить. Он тоскует так отчаянно, как никогда раньше. Брайс укачивает его в крепких объятиях, пока Джастин – впервые с момента ареста – по-настоящему оплакивает потерю отца.

– Он любил тебя. Он очень сильно тебя любил, – говорит Брайс, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке, пока Джастин вытирает текущий нос о безликую больничную рубашку. – Хотел бы я, чтобы мой любил так же…

Джастин делает единственное, что может: крепче стискивает руки вокруг него в ответ.

Белесый туман удерживал на расстоянии не только эмоции, но и скуку – это Джастин понимает достаточно быстро. Брайс, когда он ему об этом говорит, улыбается так, словно Джастин только что зажег для него солнце.

Выбор падает на доктора Джерарда как-то сам собой. Тому далеко за пятьдесят, у него лишний вес, одышка и никого из родни, судя по тому, что в праздники он неизменно остается в клинике дежурить. Брайс подмигивает Джастину, расталкивая в пыль и смешивая в пластиковом стаканчике припрятанный набор из самых разнообразных пилюль, которыми их пичкают.

– Гарвард, мой друг – это не только понты и антропология, – говорит он, тщательно перемешивая получившееся. – Курс медицины там, – он мечтательно закатывает глаза, – жалею, что так и не доучился.

Впрочем, и имеющихся познаний Брайсу хватает с лихвой. Позже тем же вечером Джастин подсыпает содержимое стаканчика в кофейник в сестринской, пока доктор и дежурная медсестра суетятся вокруг Брайса, мастерски разыгрывающего нервный срыв.

Наутро персонал клиники выглядит подавленным и рассеянным. Брайс с темными кругами под глазами – от успокоительного у него кошмары – и красными следами на лодыжках и запястьях умудряется стащить пару игл от шприцев прямо с тележки медсестры. Он сияет, пока Джастин снова и снова рассказывает ему, что видел из углового окна общей комнаты, как в машину скорой грузили накрытое простыней тело. Сестры шепчутся почти в открытую, как всегда забывая, что они с Брайсом особо опасные, а вовсе не особо тупые, как овощи, которых содержат в основном крыле. «Сердечный приступ», «так много работал», «так жаль».

Брайс щурится на солнце – время прогулки, и они проводят его на своем излюбленном месте за большим кустом сирени. По весне от ее запаха у Джастина болит голова, но между тонких стволов здесь и там пробиваются побеги волчьей ягоды, которую не выкорчевали только потому, что никто не знает, что она такое, или же не замечают среди густой зелени.

Джастин сидит на траве, Брайс лежит, устроив голову у него на коленях.

– Я хочу тебе кого-нибудь подарить, – говорит Брайс. Ветерок ерошит его светлую челку. – Есть пожелания? Может, сестра Салли? Ты не очень-то ее жалуешь.

Джастин пожимает плечами. Сестра Салли... до нее легко добраться. С ней он разберется и сам. Джастин прикусывает губу и поправляет сползающие очки.

– Доктор Свенсон говорит, Лафферти опять подали запрос на визит. Я могу согласиться.

Брайс оживляется.

– Мать? – Глаза его вспыхивают, туманятся, когда он начинает просчитывать варианты, и вспыхивают снова.

– Детка, – мурлычет он, и в следующую секунду Джастин оказывается прижат к земле его большим сильным телом. – У меня есть мысль получше. – Он наклоняется, зарываясь носом в волосы Джастина, и слизывает с его шеи капли пота.

– Пусть она возьмет с собой твою сестру, – выдыхает Брайс ему на ухо, и сердце в груди у Джастина сладко замирает и принимается колотиться чаще.

Санитар у калитки, ведущей во внутренний двор, докуривает очередную сигарету. Меж колышущихся ветвей сирени заговорщически подмигивает солнце.


End file.
